This invention pertains to an improved suturing apparatus for continuous suturing and, more particularly, to an attachable needle cap capable of carrying attached suturing thread during suturing and a suturing needle grasping device for holding such cap.
The present method of continuous suturing of ruptured or incised tissue uses a curved suturing needle with suturing thread attached to the blunt end thereof and needle-holding forceps. A typical continuous suturing operation requires numerous, even repetitive, time-consuming movements and actions. An exemplary procedure listing the steps required to complete a continuous suturing operation is as follows:
1. Suturing thread is attached to a curved suturing needle;
2. Needle-holding forceps are clamped onto the blunt end of the needle;
3. The pointed end of the needle is then inserted through the tissue to be sutured until the tip of the needle penetrates the tissue to span the incision with the needle;
4. The needle-holding forceps are unclamped from the needle;
5. The tip of the needle which has been forced through the tissue is clamped by the needle-holding forceps;
6. The needle-holding forceps are used to pull the needle through the tissue, thereby pulling the thread through the tissue; and
7. The needle-holding forceps are unclamped. Hereafter steps 2 through 7 are repeated as necessary to complete the procedure.
The continuous clamping and unclamping of the needle-holding forceps on the needle is time-consuming and an inefficient use of the user's motion. Therefore, a feature of this invention is to provide a suturing apparatus that eliminates removing and reattaching needle-holding forceps to the needle after each suture in a continuous suturing operation.